


Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down) Podfic

by GirlwithSwordandBow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithSwordandBow/pseuds/GirlwithSwordandBow
Summary: It's six in the morning, and Steve is heading out on a run when he nearly trips over a bouquet of sunflowers on the front steps of his brownstone.For a second paranoia takes over, and he kicks the flowers a little, waiting for them to explode. They don't. They also came with a card, which he picks up. The front of the card has a tasteful picture of the Brooklyn bridge at sunset. It's very nice and sedate, like the kind of card you would buy to give to your boss. On the inside someone has written a short message in big, shaky block letters.I AM SORRY FOR SHOOTING YOU.Steve sits down hard on the steps.





	1. Revelation John

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> Because I've been obsessed with this fic for months now and because I want to dive headfirst into podficcing again and because Jewish!Bucky makes my Jewish heart grow three sizes and because I love the GD Kids so //fucking// much, here is my recording of Chapter 1 of Ain't No Grave.  
> Other chapters to follow.

Soundcloud Link: [Chapter 1 - Revelation John](https://soundcloud.com/girl_with_sword/aint-no-grave-chapter-1-revelation-john)

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Hit 'em Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve emotes at Bucky. Bucky takes a bath. A Coupla Goddamn Kids come to an erroneous conclusion. A Hydra medical officer has a very, very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: at the end of this chapter Bucky very violently loses his chill on a male Hydra mook and his female boss (because Hydra is proud to be an equal-opportunity employer), who are both unarmed non-combatants.

Souncloud Link: [Chapter 2 - Hit 'em Up](https://soundcloud.com/girl_with_sword/aint-no-grave-chapter-2-hit-em-up)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... yeah it's been 6 months... I really did think I could do one a month and get this knocked out of park but, life came and bit me in the ass a little bit, I got busy and then sick and then busy again and then sick and then busy and then REAL sick and... and well it's March.   
> I also apologize for any variation in sound quality, this was recorded in several locations, at different times of the year, on different programs with different laptops (rip garageband and my macbook 5eva).  
> Anyway, enjoy Steve emoting and plenty of the Goddamn Kids being their lovely ridiculous self, Mikey is my precious child and I love him.


	3. Decaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson presents his Universal Theory of Steve Rogers. A Coupla Goddamn Kids hatch a plot. The creature and the body enter into negotiations, and achieve a conditional easement of hostilities. Steve recalls the sludges of Paris. Two very old men masturbate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for this chapter: talk of self-harm and suicide. Not very explicit, but potentially disturbing, intrusive thoughts and memories of past sexual trauma. Masturbation, and the sexy thoughts fueling said masturbation, because this story should more accurately be titled "Two Old Guys Jerkin' Off: A Love Story." As usual, drugs and cussin'.

Soundcloud Link: [Chapter 3 - Decaf](https://soundcloud.com/girl_with_sword/aint-no-grave-chapter-3-decaf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can you believe that its not been 5 months since she posted the last chapter! That it's only been 2 damn weeks! Amazing!  
> ANyway, Sam's voice is /hard/ and this is the first bit of um, sexy audio, that I've put out into the world so, milestones huh.  
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Hiroshima / Mon Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Widow drops a bomb. Bucky has a difficult morning. Steve and Sam go to school. The Goddamn Kids scope the perimeter. First encounters occur. A deal is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee little warnings in this chapter for: indirectly phrased discussion of a suicide attempt/suicidal ideation, and a scene of past psychological abuse/torture, which is a little intense to listen to.

 

Soundcloud Link: [ Chapter 4](https://soundcloud.com/girl_with_sword/aint-no-grave-chapter-4-hiroshima-mon-amour)

 

Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a month between chapters isn't so bad!   
> I'm not in love with the sound quality on this and Russian is /hard/ but I felt that this chapter was needed in the wake of Infinity War, we all need a happy ending right now.


End file.
